project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Robin Walker
Christopher is an eighteen year old survivor living among other survivors in a prison and isn't used to being refused his way. Personality Chrisopher is a very child-like young man who fully believes that his way is the only way to do anything. He doesn't much care for having to give the lime light up to anyone else and rather likes being able to argue someone into gaping at him like a fish. While argumentative, he has a keen sense of when to stop. Christopher has experience with when to stop talking and takes advantage of this quite a bit. At times, his behavior can be seen as being similar to that of a small child, making him rather infuriating to deal with if one hasn't met him beforehand. He's been known to try and pout at people and lie about his age. Since he looks like he's around fourteen, Christopher thinks that he can use this to his advantage in a mirade of ways when really, he can't. All in all, the young man is very much afraid of things that are bigger than him despite his bratty behavior, making him very much of a suck up to others. Christopher is very much the type of person that would close off a large football field and use music to lure walkers in so that he could set them on fire or toss people into the crowd of them. While he's childish, he's also destructive and hateful when he doesn't get his way. This is one of the kinds of things he would do if he had the resources to do so. His sense of self preservation is far higher than that of his ability to socialize conventionally. Appearance Play By: Ross Lynch Being rather small at 5 feet and eight inches, Christopher has a very soft and fresh looking face. He's incredibly young looking and doesn't really look a day over fourteen despite being eighteen. He has light blond hair that's reminiscent of any pop teen star that's ever walked all over America and has large brown eyes that are very noticeable. He's very slim and slender, looking like the perfect kind of person to catch unawares. Christopher is very good at running and jumping because of this smallness and can be hard to get a hold of. He can rarely be seen wearing his shirt and opts to just wear it tied around his waist so he can show off just how small he is because he's mistaken in thinking he has muscles of any type. He wears very basic clothing, khaki shorts and shirts with 'Abercrombie and Fitch', 'American Eagle', and 'Old Navy' logos all over them. He thinks this gives him some kind of edge against anyone not wearing anything that's 'brand name'. Of course, this is the same kind of kid that thinks 'Apple' brands are better than anything else and often carries his iPod. Inventory Christopher Robin has never been known to be a very... useful person. He, of course, carries a large shoulder bag that he thinks is very smooth and will make him a hit with anyone that he meets. This bag isn't even slightly worn and it's quite obvious that he's never had to go out into the real world with it at all. *iPod - Silver *iPod car/usb charger *4 pairs of clothes *Hygiene products *Journal and Pens *Flashlight and batteries *Can opener and canned goods History Christopher Robin was born to a drug addled woman by the name of Gwen, the same woman who, at the beginning of the roleplay, was traveling with Marcella and Randall. His mother was completely and thoroughly unable to take care of him and, as such, decided to give him up for adoption but before she left, she gave him his name. He was one of the luckier ones to be almost immediately adopted by a pair of older parents who were as rich as the mountains were old. Belladonna and Edward spoiled the hell out of Christopher, giving him any and everything he ever cried for because they felt that it would build character for him later on in life. Edward, his foster father, was very much into hunting and did everything he could to get his son into the sport. When Christopher saw how competitive it could be, he strove to be the very best in the area. He was eight years old when he managed to kill his first 10 point buck and continued hunting like no one's business in the woods near their home. While other children were studying, Christopher was working as hard as he could to get the best shots out of anyone. He took hunting and marksmanship more seriously than he did anything else that was in his life, including hunting for girls. He wasn't the type to really care about the gender and he knew that, but he never spoke out about it. Christopher began much more competitive when he realized that there were games where he could win medals for being the best in the state at shooting a rifle. He immediately started training for this and his foster father supported him completely. He became the champion of the youth's division of the sharpshooting section of the games. It became a bit of a problem for Belladonna not long after, who believed that Christopher was becoming a bit too reclusive and too low in grades to do anything. She was taking him to her jail to show him how he could put his skills to use when the infection started getting out of control. It was here that he became one of the few people in the prison that just didn't really give a fuck about what was going on. He never really cared for his foster mom, no matter how much she did for him, and was glad to be rid of her. Christopher stays in the guard tower more often than not and listens to his music or otherwise plays on the computers if they're still on. Skills Getting His Way: It's completely not a skill but Christopher thinks that it is. Anyone that tells him otherwise is either pants-on-head retarded or going to be dead in a few minutes. *'Marksmanship:' Christopher's real skill lies in being able to shoot. He was raised going hunting with his father and was very competitive in making certain he could one-shot something from the greatest amount of distance that he could manage. While young, he is the Georgia State Youth Sharpshooting Champion for a goddamn reason. **'Hunting:' As a side effect of his marksmanship, Christopher is an excellent hunter and damn good at tracking something. He's not on par with someone like Daryl but give the kid a rifle and he can take something down, even a moving target. *'Running/Dodging:' Attributed not only to his small size but also his history of hunting because of having to dodge trees as well as people, at times. Christopher is very fast and, while he can't fight well, he is very good at leading something somewhere when he wants it to follow him. Gallery Ross-ross-lynch-27235610-299-448.jpg Laura-marano-vs-ross-lynch-322051.jpg Laura-marano-ross-lynch-ffc-18.jpg Ross-Lynch-Austin-And-Ally.jpg ross-lynch-jjj-portraits-05.jpg Ross-Lynch-Handsome-Photo.jpg Ross+Lynch+R5+Visit+Planet+Hollywood+Times+ayxeWOIo-Ajl.jpg